pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Moltres
/ |dexcokalos=153 |gen=Generation I |species=Flame Pokémon |body=09 |type=Fire |type2=Flying |imheight=6'07" |metheight=2.0 m |imweight=132.3 lbs. |metweight=60.0 kg |ability=Pressure |dw=Flame Body |color=Yellow}} Moltres (Japanese: ファイヤー Faiyaa) is a / -type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It is part of the Kanto Legendary Birds, along with Articuno and Zapdos. Biology Physiology Moltres is a large, avian Pokémon with golden plumage. It has a long, flowing head crest and a billowing tail, both made of reddish-orange and yellow flames. Additionally, its wings are also shrouded in fiery plumage. It has a long, thin neck, a pointed, brown beak, and small, triangular eyes. Its thin, brown legs have feet that have three forward facing toes and one backward facing toe. It has short talons. Galarian Moltres is a large, avian Pokémon with red and black plumage. It has a long, flowing head crest and a billowing tail, both made of reddish-pink and yellow flames. Additionally, its wings are also shrouded in fiery plumage. It has a long, thin neck, a short, red beak, and small, blue triangular eyes. Its thin, red legs have feet that have three forward facing toes and one backward facing toe. It has short talons. Behavior Moltres sheds embers with every flap of its wings, creating a brilliant flash of flames. By dipping itself into the magma of an active volcano, this Pokémon can heal itself. It migrates to the south with the coming of spring and is said to bring an early springtime to cold lands. Moltres is rarely seen. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= 1 |'Wing Attack'|60|100|35|Flying|Physical}} 1 |'Ember'|40|100|25|Fire|Special}} 8 |'Fire Spin'|35|85|15|Fire|Special}} 15 |[[Agility]]|—|—|30|Psychic|Status}} 22 |[[Endure]]|—|—|10|Normal|Status}} 29 |[[AncientPower]]|60|100|5|Rock|Special}} 36 |'Flamethrower'|95|100|15|Fire|Special}} 43 |[[Safeguard]]|—|—|25|Normal|Status}} 50 |'Air Slash'|75|95|20|Flying|Special}} 57 |[[Roost]]|—|—|10|Flying|Status}} 64 |'Heat Wave'|100|90|10|Fire|Special}} 71 |[[SolarBeam]]|120|100|10|Grass|Special}} 78 |'Sky Attack'|140|90|5|Flying|Physical}} 85 |Sunny Day|—|—|5|Fire|Status}} 92 |'Hurricane'|120|70|10|Flying|Special}} |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |[[Defog]]|—|—|15|Flying|Status|Beauty|2}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites Appearances Anime Moltres first appears in the Anime series episode, Island of the Giant Pokémon, ''but this version is a giant robot. Moltres and the two other legendary Pokémon are the basis for the second movie. Moltres is one of the Legendary Pokémon that is being captured together with Articuno and Zapdos. When they are all brought together, an extremely dangerous fight breaks out among the three. However, during the duel the Lugia comes out and tries with Ash Ketchum to bring peace between the three. *Moltres (anime) *Moltres (MS002) *Moltres (XY086) *Red's Moltres Trivia *Moltres is one of the two legendary Pokémon that is found in the Victory Road of the generation it was introduced in, the other Pokémon being Terrakion. *Out of all legendary Pokémon found in the Pokémon games, Moltres's location has been moved the most. *Before Generation III, Moltres was shown to have wings fully engulfed in flames. *In Super Smash Bros., Moltres is one of the Pokémon that can be freed from Poké Balls. During this time, it uses the move Fly. *Moltres (Alongside Articuno & Zapdos) is one of the collectable spirits in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Origin Moltres may be based on legends of firebirds such as the phoenix, the Slavic firebird, or the Bennu. It may also be based on the Japanese mythical bird known as 朱雀 ''Suzaku, guardian of the South, which is not a true phoenix. But is usually ascribed an affinity with fire, which is represented by Moltres's magenta covered flames running from the head down through the tail and the flaming wings. Galarian Moltres is based on legends of the dark phoenix, the Slavic firebird, or the Bennu. It may also be based on the Japanese mythical bird known as 朱雀 Suzaku, guardian of the South, which is not a true phoenix. In addition, it's usually ascribed an affinity with fire, which is represented by Moltres's magenta covered flames running from the head down through the tail and the flaming wings. Etymology It is uninformed that this is purposely made but the last syllable of each of the Legendary Birds is a number in Spanish (ex. Artic'uno', Zap'dos', Mol'tres'). Meaning "Artic-one", "Zap-two" and "Mol-three", respectively. Because of the pun, Moltres would be the third Legendary Bird. Also, Moltres' name could be hinting at the other two main fire type legendaries in the Pokémon games: Ho-Oh and Reshiram. Because its name is Mol'tres,' tres being Spanish for three, and Mol being the first syllable of "molten", Moltres could have been foreshadowing the appearances of Ho-Oh in Generation II, and Reshiram in Generation V. Gallery 146Moltres OS anime.png 146Moltres OS anime 2.png 146Moltres AG anime.png 146Moltres AG anime 2.png 146Moltres AG anime 3.png 146Moltres_SM_Anime.png 146Moltres Dream.png 146Moltres Pokemon Ranger Guardian Signs.png 146Moltres Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Red and Blue Rescue Teams.png 146Moltres Pokemon Stadium.png 146Moltres Pokemon XD Gale of Darkness.png Moltres trophy SSBM.png Moltres trophy SSBB.png Moltres trophy SSBWU.png 146Moltres LGPE.png 146Moltres Pokémon HOME.png Moltres-GO.png Moltres_GO_Shiny.png SSBUMoltres.png ca:Moltres de:Lavados fr:Sulfura pt-br:Moltres Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Legendary Birds Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon